Juunen go no watashi he
by xxxangeloflovexxx
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime were friends since childhood. After middle school Orihime moves to another city. Since then they were writing letters to each other. So this story is about their lives in letters form. Warning: contains Ichiruki!


_! Italic - (like this) means only Orihime's thoughs.! yes, i'm writing this story in Orihime's point of view. and yes, there's only letters..._

Warning: it's going to be ichiruki till the end but i'm writing it like ichihime story because it's about the two of them writing letters to each other. ( yeah, one-sided love)

-I do not own Bleach-

Ichihime story "Letters"

* * *

_**Sometimes I regret not doing or saying what I wanted. When I think back, the past seems like a lost dream. I wish that everything would have been different...**_

_In past me and Ichigo were best friends. We played together, went to the same elementary school. Everything changed when middle school ended. At that time I moved to another city. I had to leave everything behind. But before that I exchanged addresses with Ichigo. From then we started writing letters to each other. I really loved him and still do, no matter how far we are from each other. He was my world, my best friend, my first love. This is where the real story starts…_

* * *

Dear, Ichigo

This is my first time writing to you. How are you? The new city looks different. I already miss my old home, friends, everything. Our new house is near my high school where I'll be going soon. Oh, also there's a park not so far away. This year, Sakura trees are already blooming here. It's very beautiful. I wonder what kind of people will be my new classmates. I'm even scared a little ^^'. I hope to get your reply soon.

Orihime

* * *

Dear, Orihime

I'm glad that I got a letter from you. My high school is near my house too ^.^At new school I met a lot of people but still half of my class is from our middle school. That morning when I got your letter I ran into classroom with it in my hand and started shouting, dancing like a crazy man. Whole class and also teacher started laughing. Everyone misses you. I hope your new class is friendly. If they hurt you just tell me and I will come to kick their asses. Don't feel too sad, you always have me…right?

Ichigo

* * *

Kurosaki-kun,

Thank you for your letter. You don't have to worry. All people in my class are friendly. It wasn't very hard to become friends with everyone. It's fun here but not the same. I wish, I could come back home : (  
Everybody cheer up, don't be sad. We still are under the same sky. I'm not that weak. Nee, nee, Ichigo tell me, has anyone caught your eye? Hmmm? I would like to hear about it. I will be waiting for your reply~

Hime-chan

* * *

Hime-chan (sounds funny XD lol)

I'm glad to hear that you're okay. I hope every day is fun. Well,..to tell the truth….. there's a new girl in our class called Kuchiki Rukia. She's nice, funny, friendly and crazy, I guess? It's fun hang out with her. We quickly became friends from the start and only yesterday I found out that she lives in the same street as me! Pretty cool, huh? I hope that one day you two could meet. You would become friends or even best friends :D And you? Do you have any guys in your mind? Even in the end "Hime-chan" sounds too funny for me ;D

Ichigo

* * *

Ichigo,

You meany . ! It's not funny! If you're going to laugh, then laugh. I wonder who'll be laughing when I'll tell your whole new class about when you were five years old. I still remember it when you took a wooden stick, dressed up in your fathers black jacket and started running around, shouting "I'm shinigami" "I will save everyone! Evil spirits be gone!" and etc. It was really funny. So you better not laugh next time or you know what can happen. I knoooow a lot more than you think. ~. Oh, and in my class, I don't like anybody.

Orihime ^.^

* * *

Orihime,

Don't. You. Ever. Dare. To. Tell. That. To. Anybody! It was a long time ago, I was just a little kid! It's embarrassing… Ah! I know something about you too ~. It's...ummm….umm…..well...you…..gah! I got it! When you were younger, you were a Harry Potter fan! You had all books and movies! Ha! How's that for you? No seriously, I can't think of anything better. So lameee.

The little shinigami

* * *

Dear Ichigo,

So what if I liked Harry Potter? I didn't dress up like him, didn't run and shout "I'm a wizard! I can use magic!" or something like that. And besides, hey, I'm not a Twilight fan like someone I know.. *cough*you*cough*. So anyways, anything new on your side? Any progress with _Rukia-chan~? _You know,"the little shinigami" sounds cute :3 Summer break will start soon. What are going to do then? I wish, I could visit you but can't.

Happy Potter fan

* * *

Dear Inoue,

Oi! Don't call me cute! Happy Potter fan? Happy? Seriously? Isn't it a bit ….I don't know, weird? Man, I'm soo tired of school. I wish that it could end quicker. It's sad that I won't get a chance to see you : ( . Yesterday I told Rukia about you. She said that she would like to meet you and that we're very good friends. Also she met my crazy family. It was fun. We were planning on going to a summer festival together with everyone but everyone said that they're busy and can't make it. So I guess it's only going to be me and Rukia. In your town, is there going to be a festival too?

Ichigo

* * *

_Even if I pretended to be happy and cheerful, I wasn't. I missed you very much. I was very sad not being able to stay by your side till the end. I knew that you were falling for her but I all I could do was cheer for you and wish for your happiness even if it tore me apart. Even right now, looking at the night sky, memories come back and sadness comes back._

* * *

_Please review and tell me what do you think! Thank you!_


End file.
